


Zorg's Survival

by CalisCritters



Category: The Fifth Element (1997) RPF
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, fighting evil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalisCritters/pseuds/CalisCritters
Summary: Hi everyone! If you found this, you're finding my old fanfic about Jean-Baptiste Emanuel Zorg surviving the explosion in The Fifth Element.The title is still undecided so this is just a temporary name. Maybe inspiration will hit.I wrote this 13 years ago when I needed to break a horrid case of writer's block. And then, real-life and jobs got in the way. I never finished.I have an idea of where this was going. I want to finish. So I have transferred my work from Deviantart to its own space so that I can work on it.Bear with me, friends.Chapter One was originally posted to my Deviantart page on Jul 23, 2007, 6:48:27 PMI have since removed it from my Deviantart and have been in the process of removing all of my works from Deviantart.
Relationships: Korben Dallas/Leeloo
Kudos: 1





	1. A New Lease on Life

Jean-Baptiste Emanuel Zorg  
"Oh no." Five seconds on the clock. Zorg, a supposed art dealer, turned on his heel and ran, with a gimp, back to his ship.  
Which was gone?  
GONE!  
He couldn't believe his eyes. 

"Oh no," he repeated, looking frantically around the deck. A pod! His breath of relief was preceded by his frantic grabbing, pulling, and jumping action as he dove into the pod. The door latched and he frantically pressed the buttons. Within moments he realized it was one of his own creations, and slammed the handle forward, sending the little pod shooting out of the battered hole in the wall. 

"That makes things easier," he said to himself, pushing the code for the route to Earth. Suddenly the pod shook, and explosions could be heard, sounding all around him. The thick pane in front of Zorg became clouded by blinding light and smoke, along with reflections from flying metal debris. Eyes widened and chest heaving, he made his way through the smoke, zipping around debris as the radar recognized it.  
Lightyears later Zorg let out a massive sigh of relief.  
"So much for doing things myself," he mumbled to himself.

Zorg arrived in the Milky Way galaxy at roughly 20:31, but there was something there before him, heading towards Earth.  
"Oh dear," Zorg whispered with a frightened voice. He began to analyze the trouble he had caused, and sat in the pod, stiff with shock. He didn't know what to do. He had basically invited that massive ball of flames to decimate them, not even knowing it.  
"When in doubt, stay away," he said to himself in a fearful voice, turning away from the sight of the flying fireball.  
Blinding light swept over him and the pod, and an explosion occurred, shaking the pod, moving it as if it were a boat on the water. The light lingered for a few seconds before fading away.  
"What?" he turned back and saw only floating ash. Charred pieces passed the pod by, and he stared. The Earth was still there.  
"It seems life will go on." Zorg laughed to himself, still slightly nervous. "Told him, told him! Only by destruction can we preserve life," He finished with another laugh, then cut it short and put the pod on a high-speed route towards Earth.  
The landing bay accepted him, and he jumped out of the pod as soon as it was grounded, hailing a cab. He wanted to talk to Father Cornelius.  
"Cornelius!" he slammed his fist on the door to the priest's pad. "CORNELIUS!!"  
With no answer, he turned on his heel and made for the cab.  
"I need to go to Egypt."  
The cabbie shook his head, "Can't do it, man, too far. Rules."  
"NOW!! No trip, no job, no pay. Get it in gear!" Zorg shouted. "I OWN THIS CAB."  
Shaking, the driver nodded.  
"O-o-okay," he said, hardly able to speak.  
"Better. I may have to fire more of my employees after all." Zorg mumbled to himself, "Disappointment isn't my thing."  
The trip took a few hours, despite his request to be there immediately. Nonetheless, within a few hours he found himself face to face with Cornelius, along with Leeloo and Korben.  
"I -commend- you for such a good job. Now I will ask for those stones."  
Cornelius shook his head.  
"They preserve life." he said, "We need to keep them."  
"Preserve by destruction!! You saw what it did!"  
Cornelius nodded.  
"The evil was destroyed."  
"That evil wanted-" Zorg cut off. "Oh, no... I was helping him."  
"It." Cornelius corrected. "It wanted you to have the stones when it arrived so that it could kill us all."  
Zorg's eyes were wide, and he looked about, nervous.  
"I stand by my decision, dumb as it was. I didn't realize what was what, but he threatened to kill me if I didn't get him the stones."  
Cornelius shook his head. "It. And It would have anyway."  
Glaring, Zorg waved a hand. "Well, you saved the world."  
"And your life." the priest reminded him.  
"True, but I spared yours as an even bargain."  
"Not so, we are far from even. You didn't save me, you merely threw me out." Cornelius, smirking, reminded Zorg.  
"Out!" Leeloo said with a laugh, pointing at the door jokingly. "Now."  
Zorg glared towards her, "I leave when I want."  
Leeloo only chuckled, "Out."  
"I SAID-" Zorg began, only to be cut off.  
"Don't you raise your voice at her!!" Korben interrupted, raising a fist. Zorg balked but straightened and stared him down.  
"Pardon me, but you weren't a part of this conversation. I'm afraid I don't like being interrupted," he said.  
"OH yes, I am a part of this." Korben's voice held an unfamiliar tone as he turned to look at Leeloo, "She's my fiance, after all."  
Zorg's mind clicked after a few seconds of shock. The only thing he didn't have, what seemed to be the fifth element. Love.  
"Ah. Well, you certainly have become attached to our Supreme Being," he said to Korben, who had come to realize that his lies about them being in love were, in fact, mostly true. Leeloo smiled.  
"Love," she said, and grinned, pointing at herself. "I Supreme Being, with love, Fifth Element."  
Korben's smile was genuine, loving, even soft. He watched as Leeloo smiled at Zorg.  
"What of the stones?"  
"They are safe, that is all you should know. Besides, with the world saved, what do you need them for?"  
Zorg shrugged.  
"You make a valid point. There isn't a use for them, at least not to me." He reached towards his hip, where a laser pistol sat, but Leeloo caught his arm.  
"Find your fifth element, Zorg-man." she whispered, releasing him. Deep inside, Zorg felt a sort of emotional twang, as if someone had plucked a string inside of him. He crossed his arms.  
"I must be going," Zorg said with a glare for each of them. He turned on his heel and made for the door.  
"Good-bye!" Leeloo said, waving and smiling.  
"Bye," Zorg muttered, stalking out the door and towards the waiting cab.  
Pulling the door to the cab open quickly, he glared at the cabbie.  
"Zorg enterprises. Now. I want to be there immediately," he said as he seated himself and slammed the door.  
The cabbie shook his head at the command but punched the numbers, despite the seemingly angry customer in his back seat. The cab sped off, heading back to Zorg's main building.


	2. Revenge is at Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted to Deviant Art on Aug 7, 2007, 9:21:26 PM  
> Small edits made today. :)

Chapter Two

A few months had passed since the incident with "Mr. Shadow."  
Zorg paced around his quarters, head down, mind running. There was something that had to be done. He was incredibly bored.

"Find your fifth element," he repeated in a mock Leeloo voice. Zorg shook his head. "I have no use for the 'fifth element.' What could I do with it?"  
The phone rang.

"Who is it?" he asked, annoyed.

"A lady who says that she needs your help, sir."

"Tell her I'm busy."

"She says it's a matter of life or death."

"I DON'T-" Zorg cut off suddenly, remembering what Leeloo and Cornelius had said.

"Put her through." he said curtly.

His assistant did so, and he pressed the speaker button, "Hello. Zorg speaking. What may I help you with?"  
A sob came through the phone.

"Excuse me, I didn't ask you to cry."

"I..." the woman's voice cracked, no longer sad, and became a man's. "... wish to bargain with you, Zorg. Your ZF-1 is needed for a war.  
Zorg cracked a smile, twisting the phone wires around his fingers.

"How many will you need?" he asked. The Mangalores smirked as Azkat pretended to be a human.

"We'll get Zorg this time," one said to another, voice low. The other nodded.

"Avenge our brothers' deaths," he whispered back.

"We will need about 400," Azkat said in a false voice, smiling at the others. "It will be shipped to room 312, Suil hotel."

Zorg smirked, though he had a bad feeling about the transaction. He decided to try something different.

"I think you need a demonstration first. My assistant shall give you one. She will be there in a few hours," Zorg said. Azkat grinned at the others, and said, "Perfect. Thank you.."

"You're welcome. Goodbye," Zorg hung up the phone, "Bring me my gun."

Zorg's assistant nodded and left the room, reappearing with a ZF-1 in her hand. Zorg smiled and took hold of it, waving her off before opening a drawer and pulling out a tiny camera. He placed it carefully inside the gun so that it would show him everything, without being noticed. The piece held a microphone, too, but not the best one. He didn't feel like using the best; second best would do. He tapped the gun lightly to make sure the devices wouldn't move, and then he turned on the feed screen, watching as he moved the gun.

"I have a plan." He chuckled to himself. He called Ikta, his assistant, back into the room, and handed her the gun, looking exactly as it did before he modified it. She smiled, taking it, and the address that the demonstration was to be made. 

Ikta marched up the steps with a case in her hand. It looked like a business case. She opened it, putting the weapon together, and holding it in her right hand as she tapped on the door to room 312 with her left. Zorg watched the camera feed closely, smiling devilishly. He would find out what was up. Ikta knocked again, and this time a black man answered the door.

"Yes?" he asked in a deep voice.

"I have the demo gun," she said, smiling, "Zorg said you could examine it and try it out."

The man smiled, "Ah, the ZF-1."

Ikta nodded and handed it to him. He took it and brought it into his room.  
Through the feed, Zorg could see Mangalores. Ikta remained at the door, smiling jovially, not realizing that anything was different, as the Mangalores looked the gun over.

"He killed many of us. This will get him back," a Mangalore said, smirking. He lowered his ears. "Our time for revenge...is at hand."

Zorg's eyes widened as he heard his own words spill from Azkat's mouth.  
Ikta knocked, and the Mangalore in disguise opened it.

"Tell Zorg that these are perfect," he said, smiling. "We want them tomorrow."

Zorg sat and plotted as Ikta made her way back to the company building. He couldn't believe his luck.

"They liked it." she said, entering the room and setting the ZF-1 on his table.

"Of course they did," he smiled devilishly. "You can go home, I will deal with the calls for the rest of the day."

"Thank you!" Ikta said, smiling. She left quickly and sped off in a cab, apparently afraid he would change his mind. Zorg only watched from his window, then turned and left the room, motioning at his second assistant to close the phone lines.

"I'll return in just a little while," he said. She nodded, pressing the code to close the phones down and lock up.  
Zorg got into his own car, not in the mood to deal with one of his cabbies. Smirking, he entered his code into the starter pad, listening as the car rumbled to life. Then he steered around and headed towards his factory.

"Jacome!!" Zorg yelled, "Jacome! Here! Now!"

"Y-ye-yes, sir?" a young man asked, stepping from behind a statue of Zorg. Zorg smiled and motioned at him to come over. The man walked over, halting at Zorg's side.

"I have a plan. I need 400 ZF-1s, but they must be explosive, activated by a trigger pull."  
Jacome paled, but nodded, listening closely.

"Under no circumstances will the user of the gun be able to disable the bomb, nor will they be able to recognize it as a bomb," Zorg said in a commanding voice. "To work, they have to be done by tomorrow."  
He patted Jacome on the shoulder and left.

Zorg returned to the factory early the next morning. In a matter of 12 hours, 400 ZF-1s had been modified into bombs. With a spare for demonstrating the bomb's effectiveness. Jacome handed the demonstration gun to Zorg and took a step back.

"I want a demonstration," Zorg said, handing the prototype back to Jacome.

"SIR!" Jacome turned shock-white, eyes wide.

"No no no, Use the robot and safe-testing room," Zorg smiled. "I wouldn't waste a valuable human life such as yours."  
Jacome's shocked expression turned to embarrassed relief, "Of course, sir."

Zorg watched the robot pull the trigger from outside of the triple-paned, safety glass-and-iron constructed wall. The gun exploded, sending bullets everywhere, along with shards of metal and hard resins. Zorg smiled slowly, a cruel glint in his eyes.

"Time for anti-revenge," he said to himself. "Nicely done, Jacome. Now I want them packed in our 'wedding preparation kit." he said with a wink, "And you get a bonus."

Zorg personally delivered the "wedding preparation kit." to room 312 of the Siul hotel.

"Have a nice day," he said as he accepted his pay. The disguised Mangalore smiled, and thanked Zorg, before closing the door.

"We have them!!" he exclaimed when Zorg was out of view of the door camera. "Open them, quickly, we must get to his building before he does!!"

Zorg drove to his company building, grinning. He had balked a mission against him so cleverly that he was practically glowing with glee. It was at the precise moment that he turned the corner that he heard explosions, apparently from in front of him, and slammed hard on the brakes.  
An army of Mangalores lay about the front of his building, blown to pieces.

"Mission accomplished," he said, smirking as he surveyed the dread troop of Mangalores.  
Zorg strode across dead Mangalores, stepping carefully over the pieces as he made his way to his building.

"Zorg, you have a phone call." his wide-eyed assistant said, still shaken from the explosive attack. She handed him the phone and hit a few buttons on her console. The desk she sat at began to move, opening compartments, and producing an alcoholic beverage.

"This is Zorg," Zorg said.

"Yes... Cornelius here." the priest said in a shaky voice. "I have a question. What can I do about Mangalores heading our way?"

Zorg grinned to himself before saying, "I have just the solution. I will be there soon."  
Cornelius hung up. "He's coming."

Zorg wasted no time in preparing his fastest car. He jumped in, started it, dialed the number to his productions building, and shot off. He made his way straight to the main production building, and as soon as he arrived, leaped out of his car. Running to the door, he swung it open and darted into a side room. Then he grabbed a small crate of ZF-1s from the front storage room. They were marked for sale but he took no heed. He needed them now. Opening the crate, he threw several recharges of ammunition alongside them.  
In moments he was on his way to Egypt, his aircar floating along at about 150 miles per hour. He dialed Cornelius and waited for the priest to pick up.

"Hello? This is Vito Cornelius speaking."

"Yes. This is Zorg."

"Zorg!! Oh, thank goodness! Where are you?"

"Nearly there. Two miles at the most."

"Thank goodness. What was your solution?"

"You'll see," Zorg said, "be ready to meet me outside the temple."

"All right. Leeloo and Korben are here already, trying to help with barricades."

Zorg sped up, sending the aircar careening past the buildings of Egypt. He didn't bother to look at the speeding images around him, his eyes focused only on one point.  
The temple appeared on the horizon, and within seconds he was landing the car.

"Zorg!! What's the plan?" Korben greeted the arms dealer with a wave.

"This," Zorg said, opening the hatch of his floater. Inside lay the crate of ZF-1s.

"Weapons," Cornelius didn't try to mask his disappointment.

"Yep!" Zorg opened the crate, grabbed a ZF-1 from under the ammo, and activated the weapon. "ZF-1s. You use them like this:"  
Zorg went through the controls quickly while Cornelius stared in mild shock.

"Great," Korben said, grabbing one and tossing it to Leeloo, "Let's get busy."

Mangalores had made their way to the Egyptian temples and attacked from all sides, guns firing at the hapless people around the temple. The priests of the temple hid, Cornelius at the front of them. He refused to wield the weapons unless he absolutely had to. Korben, though, enjoyed it much more than most.

"This weapon is definitely high quality!!" he said enthusiastically as he used the ice cube setting. Mangalores stopped, frozen in their tracks. Korben smirked, firing rapid shots at the oncoming horde. There were quite a few.

"Leeloo, to the North!!" Korben shouted, firing at the horde as he moved to put his back to hers.  
Zorg stood on the other side, firing madly at the Mangalores. He had a ZF-1 on each hand and was sweeping right and left with rapid-fire. Mangalores fell and impeded the oncoming warriors, causing a useful roadblock. Zorg smiled, pleased with himself, as he continued the wide sweep.  
Meanwhile, Cornelius and the priests hid inside the temple, trying to ignore the gun blasts and dying screams of Mangalore. Cornelius was praying, the others just cringing, eyes closed. Cornelius held a gun, but he had no will use it. He sat and prayed that no Mangalores would get past the trio of weapon wielders.

"Success!" a Mangalore shouted, after creeping through the door. Cornelius raised a shaky gun, aiming precariously for the head.  
The backlash threw Cornelius back, but the Mangalore fell, shot in the head. The other priests cheered, praising Vito and slapping him on the back. He only turned red, a sheepishly awkward smile flitting across his lips.  
Zorg frantically pressed the next clip into the ZF-1s handle, pulling the trigger and sweeping from left to right, then back. He definitely was pleased with this invention. The gun blasted out the projectiles with surprising speed and accuracy. Mangalores fell as Zorg continued the barrage of bullets, smiling the whole time. He knew the sound of war. He enjoyed it.


	3. Tide of Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written in 2017 when I moved everything off of Deviantart.

As Zorg, Korben, and Leeloo used the ZF-1 guns to wipe out the oncoming army of Mangalores, Cornelius clung to his gun. He was sitting with Priests, and President Lindberg was on the phone.

"I don't care who is keeping the Mangalore army at bay, I want to know why they are attacking the temples!" shouted the President, as Cornelius muttered under his breath.

"Mr. President, I do not know. I was under the impression that we had defeated the evil. It appears we have a new evil to battle."  
Korben popped his head around a pillar, "Hey, Cornelius, we've almost stopped the horde of disgusting. There are hundreds of them!"

"Is that Korben Dallas? I need to speak to him. Now!"  
Upon hearing President Lindberg's voice, Korben took four steps and swept the telecom out of Cornelius' hand. He ducked around the pillar and took up his position.

"Mr. President, what is going on?"

"That is exactly what I wanted to ask you! Why are Mangalores attacking the temple where the Stones belong?"  
Korben shrugged as he pulled the trigger on the ZF-1, "Hell if I know, sir."  
Zorg turned back, finger still pulling the trigger on the ZF-1's bullet spray.

"Mr. President? I think I know why they are coming."

"I'm listening."

"They want the stones. Yep. There's some value to this weapon, and, if we aren't careful, and they get the stones and the Fifth Element, the Supreme Being, we may be facing another threat."

"Well then," President Lindberg replied, sounding irritated, "You'd better stop them!"  
Zorg's expression as he looked at Korben and the telecom was pure fear.

"Sir, I don't think having Zorg here is the best idea. He was the person assisting the dangerous planet-killing ball of darkness," Korben stated matter of factly.

"If he knows what he's talking about, he may be our only hope. Just... keep him under control." With a nod, the President ended the telecom.  
The Mangalores eventually stopped pouring out of the ships, realizing that they were no match for three warriors with an endless supply of ZF-1 ammunition. Korben couldn't hide his excitement, he was highly impressed by the capabilities of the versatile weapon.  
Zorg, not accustomed to holding his weapons for such a long period of time, had settled it on a broken pillar to continue the barrage of bullets. He pulled his hand from the weapon slowly, shaking it out.

"That was not what I would define as a fun moment," he said, rubbing the palm of his right hand vigorously.

"I don't know, I'm pretty impressed with your weapon, Zorg. We took out hundreds of Mangalores." Korben had knelt on the ground, placing his weapon at his feet so that he could retrieve a waterskin and take a drink.

"W-w-what are we going to do if more attack us?" Cornelius' voice shook. He knew he wasn't cut out for this sort of thing.  
The three warriors and the priest all looked at each other, and a stark realization hit them all.

They were in this together.

Zorg watched haplessly as Korben and Leeloo shared a waterskin and a sweet little kiss with each other. He rolled his eyes as he looked away, but he felt an emptiness inside he had never felt before. A longing for the touch of someone who loved him, perhaps?

No. Of course not. He was not made to be a lover.

Or was he?

The smell of dead Mangalore in the Egyptian heat was soon too much, and the locals began to drag the bodies upwind. Korben silently watched the Egyptians and English researchers use camels, mules, and decrepit old vehicles to push, drag, or otherwise move the bodies of the stinking Mangalore warriors. Leeloo held his hand, but she was facing a different direction. Cornelius was speaking to the priests, who were all panicking.

"What is the matter?" Leeloo asked Cornelius. She seemed to have a perpetual smile.

'It must be that Supreme Being DNA,' Cornelius thought to himself, looking up at her.

"Are you scared?" Leeloo quietly released Korben's hand and walked towards the priests. All of them stared at her in relative awe. After all, who knew that the Supreme Being would be so...

"PERFECT," Zorg spat the word out as if it were a curse word, "Just perfect. Mangalores suddenly appeared above my main factory and bombed it. We have limited access to ZF-1s and ammunition from that factory. Thankfully, they don't know where any of the others are, and I've already ordered my employees to begin transporting supplies to the area. We will protect the stones."

Korben seemed skeptical of Zorg's intentions, but he nodded to him, "I think that will be a wise idea, Zorg. How much ammunition can we expect?"

"Enough to arm all of the citizens you see out there. Not that I'd trust all of them with a gun," replied the dealer smugly.  
Korben wiped his brow in the dry heat, "Will we have enough resources?"

"Resources?" Cornelius looked up, "We have water for hundreds stashed in the temple, but we may not have enough food rations."  
Korben glanced at Zorg, and sighed as he said, "How quickly can you get rations delivered, Zorg?"

"By tomorrow morning at the earliest."

"Well, then that'll do," Korben replied, "and make sure you have someone bring clean clothes. We all smell like Mangalore."


End file.
